


Seven Years

by thestarsthesea



Series: But do you feel like a young God? - (Drabble Series) [6]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage, boys being really dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 22:32:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4853030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestarsthesea/pseuds/thestarsthesea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PROMPT: we’ve been celebrating our wedding anniversary on the wrong day for nine years (well, I changed it to seven)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seven Years

"Hey, Z?" Zayn looks up from his book as Niall's voice drifts down the hall to their room. He sets the book aside and gets up, wandering through the house until he reaches the study. He peeks in to find his husband surrounded by various papers and photographs, even a few assorted knick knacks. 

Zayn raises his eyebrows at the mess, but can feel himself smiling fondly anyway. "Babe, what are you doing?"

Niall barely glances up from the card he's holding, waving a dismissive hand. "Nothing. Hey, did you know-" and now he actually looks up to look at Zayn properly, and he's got that big bright smile on his face. That smile was probably the first thing Zayn fell in love with about Niall, all the way back in their X-Factor days. But Niall's giggling now, too, warm and wild. "did you know we've been celebrating our anniversary on the wrong day for the past seven years?"

Zayn pauses and gapes at him, which makes Niall giggle harder, his cheeks going pink and eyes sparkling. " _What?_ "

Niall cackles, waving him over. "Come here, come look at this!"

Zayn picks his way through the mess, kneeling down beside Niall to peer over his shoulder. The card Zayn thought he was holding is actually a wedding invitation. _Their_ wedding invitation. And right there, in stark black ink on tasteful ivory cardstock, is the date; 16 October 2016.

Zayn stares at the numbers in confusion, how the hell- "How have we been celebrating it two days early for _seven_ years??" 

Niall shrugs and makes a face. "I've been thinking about it since I saw this, and I'm pretty sure I know why." Zayn leans further into Niall, draping all along his back, and Niall shifts closer in return, subconsciously. "Remember a few years after we got married, you were going to LA to record an album, and One Direction was going back on tour? So everything just kicked off all at once?" 

Zayn nods against Niall's shoulder, digging his chin in and making Niall squirm. "Well I'm pretty sure we celebrated the 14th because you were leaving the next day for the US, and it was close enough that it didn't matter. Thennn, the next year was the same and we were busy, and I remember this, we were both tired and it was October and we were on the phone and it was miserably early when I thought 'shit, when's our anniversary'. So I asked you and _you_ said it had to be the 14th, 'cause that's when we celebrated last year, I think'" And, wow, Niall's gotten good at imitating him over the years. "So it's both of our faults, but I'm mostly blaming you." 

His smile's sweet enough that Zayn will take the blame, no problem. He grins and turns his head to kiss Niall's cheek, still so easily flushed, even after ten years of marriage, and even longer together. 

He keeps his mouth pressed against Niall's skin, lets his lips brush against Niall's rapidly heating cheek. "So what should we do about it, hm?" 

Niall presses closer, a warm heat all along Zayn's front. "Well, technically we missed our anniversary, Z." Zayn moves his mouth, kissing Niall's cheek again, then his jaw, his ear, his neck. "I think we should make up for it, yeah?" He says as he pulls away, turning his head to meet Zayn's eyes. 

Zayn takes in Niall's flushed cheeks, blown pupils, wet mouth, like he's been licking his lips. Zayn grins, slow and sultry. "Maybe we should make up EVERY year, Ni." Niall blinks, slow, and grins.

  
  


From that year on they never forget what day they were married, but it doesn't really matter. Because they celebrate both instead.

**Author's Note:**

> HAVE Y'ALL HEARD _INFINITY_ YET?? HOT DAMN DO I LOVE IT  
>  Anyway, have this dumb drabble about silly husbands and a shitty title! :'D  
> Heh, October 14th is my birthday hah hah hahh!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't claim. Nope. Not even myself.  
> Beta? No. Not one of those either.
> 
> Hope everyone likes it! Also, be like me and put _Infinity_ on loop and cry a lil bit :')  
>  <33
> 
> Also, also, have a tiny excerpt from a drabble I didn't like, but had this cute part:  
>  _The bowl cashed out almost an hour ago and Niall still feels like if he lets go of the couch cushion for more than three seconds he'll just float away. Right to the ceiling. And then Zayn would have to stand on the couch to pull him down. The thought makes him giggle, and then Zayn's giggling too, even though Niall's sure he didn't say any of that out loud. Like. Ninety percent sure. No seventy-three. Seventy-three percent sure._


End file.
